Talison Yamamoto
tumblr_mrskq2itHZ1qkj90po1_500.gif Appearance Behavior/Personality Talison's personality is a humorous person, seeking the bright side of things in any situation. A real moral booster on the field, but yet raunchy at the same time. He is smooth when it comes to the feminine kind but can be serious within an instant, as if he is Bi-polar. In battle he is loud and ferocious brother in arms, but out of battle he is very calm. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: N/A Rank: N/A 'Fighting Style' Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Hephaestus, a Greek God. He hailed from the land of Olympus, blacksmith of the Gods. He lived happily in Olympus with his father, Zeus. Until one day a war broke out. A war to defeat and kill his kin, his family, his home. As each God fell he thought to himself if this was the honorable death he wanted. He fled from Olympus on his chariot, to live amongst the mortals in hiding. Afraid as to if he was being hunted. Living a life of pure paranoia, blinding his tracks, and even possessing the body of a mortal. Carrying the guilt of him abandoning his friends and family to die to save his own life. A low life coward, the title he pitches to himself. But he lives his days as a mechanic and still practices his blacksmithing regularly, honing his skills so they don't dull. He carried with him from his home the tools he used to create the weapons of the Gods. Category:Generation 1 Category:Suits N Guns Saga